


Company

by unquenchable_flame



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquenchable_flame/pseuds/unquenchable_flame
Summary: Yellow tries to make amends.





	Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inK_AddicTion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inK_AddicTion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soulmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549526) by [inK_AddicTion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inK_AddicTion/pseuds/inK_AddicTion). 



It had been four days since Yellow had last seen White. Even living in the same house, White had the uncanny skill of making herself scarce and slinking around, and Yellow knew better than to force her presence on her. She’d come around eventually; she always did, from the first time they found each other.

The image of White in her pajamas, all curled up around a particularly large pot of honey and eating straight from it was oddly endearing, the sheer glee and candidness of eating with her fingers, not minding the dripping or the mess. Yellow had just got up to have a glass of water in the ridiculously hot night and there White was, frozen for a moment like a deer caught in the kitchen light Yellow had just turned on, before making a run for it. Not a shadow of her ever since.

It had felt like intruding on something not for her eyes – which it wasn’t, hence it being done hidden in the dark – and the itchy urge to make amends hadn’t left Yellow. It felt pointless to leave the box in front of White’s closed door, but if her silliness could bear fruit, silly she would be.

The next night found Blue reading to Pink on the big sofa, Pink enraptured by the plot’s twists and turns, petting Blue’s hair absentmindedly. Yellow needed only turn her head and she’d be able to see them through the open door from her place at the kitchen table, but typing furiously as she was, checking and double-checking her paperwork, she could be at the office for all she saw.

She didn’t notice a thing until she felt the weight of someone else’s head pressing against the back of her own, their nose a soft point buried in her hair, the smell of her nightly facial cream giving her away.

“Don’t hate me anymore?” Yellow asked without trying to move from her position. If White didn’t want to be seen, Yellow could abide.

Her answer was a shake of head that compelled Yellow’s head to do the same.

“Am I forgiven, then?”

The brush of White’s nose up and down was her answer.

“Did you like it?” The movement behind her stopped entirely and both White and Yellow went very still, stopping even her typing. “I thought you could use some company…”

The pressure behind her head was gone, but Yellow didn’t dare move until she heard the click of the door closing behind White. She wasn’t sure what to make out of it, but if White was willing to touch her, she couldn’t have hated it entirely.

In the safe, closed off haven of her room, White retrieved the small box hidden in her closet. From inside it, a tiny plushy bee smiled at her. It was too big to be a keychain and too small to be a toy, fitting perfectly well in her cupped hands, and White petted it with her thumbs.

“I loved it…”


End file.
